What I've Come To Hate The Most
by AndieAnn
Summary: Cammie is running, running from all the lies. On which side will she end up? Will NO LONGER be a One shot. I've decided to make it a full story! YAY


I was running. I was running from all the things. I was running from the things I feared the most, the things I knew and wished I'd be able to let go.

I was running from the pain, the lies, the deceit, the treachery, I was tired. I was tired of my best friends walking on eggshells around me and acting different so that they wouldn't hurt me. But the truth is, that hurt even more.

I was sick of the lies my mother fed to me, the bullshit that she told me every time I asked a question about anything. Everything I've ever been told is a bunch of crap.

So here I was, walking casually down the street, being the pavement artist that I was, but I could feel eyes on me. Someone was following me, and for me, it wasn't hard to guess who.

Zach.

Zach Goode had been a mystery to me ever since that fateful day in the elevator. He'd offered me candy, he'd acted completely mysterious and disappeared quite often, he'd dipped me in the middle of the foyer and kissed me, he'd followed me on the campaign trail, he'd saved me numerous times, but I didn't know Zach. I had seen too many faces to Zach Goode that I couldn't separate fact from legend. And I was tired of it. One moment he'd pretend to be in love with me, the next he'd make me promise to stay out of trouble. And he didn't love me, because he would've said so, I was more of an amusement to his affections, a toy if you will. And you know what; he'd torn me apart beyond repair. I hated him for it.

I walked. I walked back to Gallagher Academy, strolling in through the gates and sitting behind the school just waiting. I knew Zach would show his self eventually. It was only a matter of time before he appeared and disappeared again. It was getting old.

"Gallagher Girl, You Promised."

"Promises are made to be broken." I stated matter a factly.

"Gallagher Girl, Please, I told you, its not safe out there for you."

"Shut up Zach. Stop telling me it's not safe out there. Why the hell do you care so much what happens to me?"

"Cammie, Please, I care about you, enough to not want to see you get hurt. Or worse."

I scoffed "Or worse what? You _care _about me, like a friend. No, I get it, I was the one that was stupid and let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"Cam, Please, you have to trust me. I want you here."

He'd said I want you. But he added here, it's not the same thing, and he knew that.

"I'm tired of your bullshit Zach. Because guess what. I'm already broken, damaged beyond repair. And guess what?! _I was screaming by now _It doesn't really matter what happens to me now, because I'm sick and tired of everything, everyone. They might as well kill me, because it'd be better than having to stick around and see how much more I can break before I finally explode and then guess what? I'll never come back. You won't ever find _me, what is on the inside _ever again."

"Cam, Please don't say that, you don't mean it. I'm in love with you. I always have been, always will be, _in_ love with you."

"Well guess what Zach, It's too late, you're too late. I hate what I've become, what you've done to me, and I cant, no, I won't ever go back."

I sprinted. I Ran like a maniac, crying, angry, deluded, confused, but mostly exhausted from my life.

I was free, Clear,

That was before I felt the arms snake around my back. I was too numb to fight back so I went limp.

I was carried into the van and knocked out.

I woke a few hours later to the dripping noise, the water falling from the ceiling. A man walked up and spoke…

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the famous Cameron Morgan."

"Yup, that's me."

"Don't get sassy with me little lady, We have special plans for you."

"Like what? You're going to kill me, because if you are, could you please just get it over with."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, if you are planning on killing me, can you just get it over with, If its information you want, trust me, I don't know shit. I don't even know who my friends are, who I am."

"Hmm…It seems like you have some issues, care to talk about them. I'd like to hear it, if not, I'll torture you. I can see you want to die, but where's the fun in that."

"Sure, it's not like I've got anything to lose anyway."

So I told him the whole life story, everything, I didn't leave anything out.

Mystery guard man was shocked into silence.

"I have a daughter too, and if I ever heard she was that upset, there'd be some serious hell to pay."

"Yeah, well you're the only one. My so called friends and family are a bunch of liars, they don't care about me. I'm here aren't I, and I don't know about you, but I haven't seen anyone busting through any windows or doors to try and save me."

"Well, how about I make you a deal, it seems you don't have anything to lose, and I have everything to gain by you not dying. So, my offer is, come to the "evil" side. I know it sounds lame, but we are the bad guys after all. Get back at all of them, make them see that you are strong, brave, and tired of their bullshit. Show them, you aren't ever going back, you are gonna be a total bad ass."

I seriously considered his offer. I didn't have anything to lose. Payback is a bitch after all, and I know very well that I will be a bad ass, and I will succeed. World, here I come, but this time, it's me against the world, and no one will ever stop me. Not even Zach Goode and that stupid smirk. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist.

AHH OKAY I KNOW. TOTALLY CRAZY STORY!! IT'S A ONE SHOT, AND IT WILL PROBABLY STAY A ONE SHOT. IF ANYONE WANTS, THEY CAN TAKE MY IDEA AND ADD TO IT. I GIVE FULL PERMISSION RIGHT HERE!! HAHA

I'M SORRY IT WAS SO ODD. LOL I'VE JUST ALWAYS WANTED A STORY WHERE CAMMIE IS, OR BECOMES THE BAD GUY!!


End file.
